The present application is a continuation of PCT/IB03/01139, filed 25 Mar. 2003, and relates to a projectile with an impact speed below 600 m/s, the projectile comprising a sub-caliber penetrator core. A projectile of this general type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,672,218 (hereinafter referred to as “U.S. '218”), the teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference. The projectile has an outer shell corresponding in its outside dimensions to a conventional bazooka shaped charge warhead. The projectile can therefore be fired by conventional bazooka rocket weapon launch equipment. In contrast to a conventional bazooka warhead, the projectile according to U.S. '218 comprises a relatively massive penetrator core of reduced diameter which can pierce brick or concrete walls, sand bag shielding or light armor plates. The penetrator core has a cavity which may contain a non-lethal active substance which is spread into the space behind the target wall pierced by the penetrator core by igniting a relatively small explosive charge. To that end, the charge's fuse, activated by an impact sensor, is fired with a time delay in the order of about one second.
A fuse that is suitable for that purpose is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,223. The fuse comprises a locking and safety mechanism that enables firing of a main charge only after the projectile is a safe distance away from its launch site and before five seconds have lapsed. If within that time span an impact sensor emits a signal of sufficient magnitude the main charge is fired with a time delay.
While projectiles of the type set forth in U.S. '218 are able to penetrate a wall for the purpose of releasing an active substance beyond the wall, the wall cavity produced by the projectile is rather small, and thus may be of limited value in providing an entranceway through the wall for the further passage of projectiles; equipment or personnel.
It is accordingly a purpose of the present invention to provide a projectile having the general configuration of a projectile of the type disclosed in U.S. '218 but capable of substantially increased destruction of a wall to be penetrated.